Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 11 - Thomas Heads Through The Temple And Gets Lost
Here is part eleven of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas meets up with Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) * Stepney: Good. You've found the first mask before the pirates. * Bill: There's no time to waste. They're looking for the second. I hope you've got 300 lums to unjam the door. * Thomas: Yes, I have! (force lightnings the door to unjam the door) * Ben: The second mask is guarded by a crane named Cranky. Emily communicated with his spirit and has him ready to help you. * Thomas: Hey, at last! A good piece of news! * Bash: Above all, don't forget to collect lots of lums. * Dash: We'll need 475 in order to open the next door. * Ferdinand: That's right. Go on now! (Thomas obeys, pushes the doors, jumps out of a hole in the tree, leaps down, and flies across the lava onto the high bridge below. He leaps onto a factory platform, only to be met by the Spiteful Breakvan coming toward with a green lightsaber ignited. Thomas takes out his pistol guns and fires rapidaly at The Spiteful Breakvan and sends the caboose falling into the lava and getting burnt. Thomas jumps on a trampoline onto the factory's top platform and shoots a plaster to free a purple lum and swings on it onto a high platform to collect a yellow lum. He picks up a glaive and puts it on his belt and shoots another plaster to free another purple lum. He swings back on the first purple lum and swings on the other to grab a yellow lum and grabs a golden glove on one of his hands. Thomas swings back onto the purple lum and jumps onto another platform and grabs a green lum on another through a long tunnel) * Thomas: Come on, guys. I can talk this out. * Hector: (reappears from the molten lava) Ha-ha! Never! (fires at Thomas, but misses when Thomas shoots at him) * Thomas: Heads up, Hector! (shoots his fist at Hector, sending him flying up into the air. Thomas jumps onto the next platform, but falls into the lava, and burns his foot when he jumps out. After he loses one golden fist, he blows the fire on his foot out with a mighty blow and jumps onto the next platform and hops onto more until he meets a plum on a tree and a spider web. He shoots a plum onto the lava, shoots to go forward, grabs on the spider web to grab a yellow lum, shoots a few narrow gauge cars coming toward him, and climbs across safely if shooting the plum before it vanishes. Thomas jumps onto some platforms and grabs another spider web and shoots narrow gauge cars while going forward. He stops on a platform to shoot a plum and a narrow gauge car, but misses the plum, shoots another one, then jumps on it, and climbs up onto some platforms until he arrives at the next area where Toby appears and visits him again) * Toby: Jump to get onto the plum and shoot it to go forward. Warning: The plum lets you shoot in the opposite direction to the one you fire in. If you want to grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the A button, and may throw in front of you by using the B button too. The plum lets you move on lava as well as water. And why not stick one on a post? If it's far away, shoot it to make it move. Don't hesitate it to use it against your enemies! (Toby shakes hands with Thomas and vanishes. Thomas shoots another plum, hops onto it, and goes up the left path. He arrives at the left area where he jumps off the plum and vanishes into a long hole and arrives at the wrong temple) * Thomas: Oh, good lord. I'm totally lost! (jumps onto some platforms, gets his foot burnt by fire and the lava and loses his gold fists, while hopping onto another and getting past the fire. Poor Thomas, having put out the fire with his blowing, hops onto the stone platforms and shoots a cage to free another yellow lum and jumps down to collect a green lum. He shoots a cone into the lava and jumps onto it and the other platforms. He shoots another cage and a cone, but lands in the lava, jumps on the cone, then blows out the fire on his foot. He hops onto another few platforms to collect two more yellow lums and a green lum, and jumps onto a platform to shoot some plasters to bring some platforms. He manage to make two bridges out of them) * (Thomas flies down with his helicopter to get a green lum and hops onto another platform and leads over the burning fire to shoot another cone. He jumps on the cone and hops onto a floating platform that takes him to another room to collect a green lum before he shoots from a far away distance to free a cage with three more yellow lums that he collects when he climbs up. Thomas's health increases when he is attacked by fire snakes and defeats some baby narrow gauge cars and swings on a purple lum to collect a green lum before he enters a tunnel. He jumps onto another floating to shoot more cones and avoid fires piece by piece and finally reaches the next platform and grabs a green lum before he starts to enter another dark room) * Thomas: Ah... This is more like it. (finds three blocked doorways and shoots the middle one to collect some golden fists and free a cage with three more yellow lums and heads back to where he was. He shoots the left door and is attacked by Daisy, who tries to shoot, but misses when Thomas kicks her in the face and knocks her out, cold. He shoots the right doorway to shoot it down and collects five red lums and heads down the left hallway and grabs a green lum to find a walking shell to jump on, and pilot, and now explodes when he loses his golden fists) * (Thomas pilots the shell out of the temple up and down every bit and curve and over bridges in half and makes it to the entrance to escape the temple where he jumps off the shell and busts the blocked wall down. He races through the tunnel and goes back to where he was before. He collects a green lum and hurries over the bridges to get two yellow lums and jumps down. He shoots a purple plum and shoots it back to the same area he was in before and heads along the right path. He sees Daisy, who having crawled out of the temple, stand on a balcony since she was last in the temple. Thomas climbs up and shoots Daisy in the face, causing her to fly backward and hit a wall, since she was knocked out with birds tweeting around here. Thomas heads through a tunnel and up to the balcony where Daisy was and shoots a cage to free an orange lum and collect before he hurries back the same track he was on and goes down into an unknown city where he collects a green lum and stops for a rest) Category:Daniel Pineda